Hunters
Hunters are the main protagonists and one of two playable main factions in Evolve, the other playable faction being the Monster. Storyline Far into the future, humanity has advanced sufficiently to colonize planets outside of the solar system. When several colonies established on the planet Shear are attacked by monstrous wildlife with the ability to evolve at an incredible growth rate, a ragtag team of war veterans, expendables, heroes, psychopaths, robots, cyborgs, and mutants are assembled to combat and exterminate the Monsters as they roam across the planet, Shear. Second Wave (Tier 4) Following the events of the Evacuation campaign, the hunters received support in the form of two pairs of monster hunters already on Shear: Crow and Slim, a recluse and an outcast recluses hiding in the wildirness of Shear, and Torvald and Sunny, a fallen Ebonstar mechanic with a grudge and a female pilot from Parnell's past. Third Wave (Tier 5) As the condition of Shear continues to deteriorate, the only souls remaining are resourceful hunters native to Shear - Ida Lennox, the billionaire scientist and designer of the Broken Hill Mine, Jack, a similar technological savant with a secretive parentage, and E.M.E.T., a search and rescue drone repurposed with a commando Demon Core by Jack. The fourth hunter set to arrive is unknown, but will likely come from far offworld. Stats and Abilities All hunters have the same move speed (5.5 meters per second), jump height, jetpack capacity and hit points (1600). Daisy has 1450 hit points, while Wasteland Daisy has 1000. Jetpacks take 1 second to start recharging after use. Jetpacks take 14.29 seconds to fully recharge from empty (regenerating 7% of their maximum per second). When a hunter is reduced to 0 health, they enter an incapacitated state, where they have 2625 health points out of a possible 3500 (reaching 3500 will cause them to get back up to their feet). Incapacitated hunters heal and take damage differently, suffer 75 damage in bleeding per second and will die in 35 seconds if left completely unattended. Healing a hunter can mitigate or stop the bleed effect (depending on what kind of heal is), and performing a revive (successful or unsucessful) will temporarily pause the bleedout. Each hunter has 4 slots, occupied by: * Primary Weapon * Secondary Weapon * Special Ability * Class Ability Each hunter has at least one Primary Weapon, whilst the Secondary Weapon slot may either be occupied with a weapon (such as Hyde's minigun) or a support item (such as Val's Salveron Medgun). The Special Ability is an ability which is completely unique to the character, whereas the Class Ability is an ability which is unique to a specific class (for example, all Trappers have the Mobile Arena ability). Like the Monster, each Hunter can choose from several Perks at the beginning of the game. Classes There are 4 classes available to choose from, each with 3 characters (though the DLC brings 5 more characters). These include: Assault The Assault class specializes in dealing out massive amounts of damage, going toe-to-toe with the Monster to tear down its health. The Assault class is possibly the most distinctive in the game, having a massive build with two protrusions over the back (i.e, Torvald's mortars, and the tanks on Hyde's back), and frequently painted red to signify that they're dangerous to any Monster. An Assault class' arsenal consists of two offensive weapons, one for short-range, and one for long-range that can hit weakpoints. They also carry one class ability or grenade, and the Personal Shield for close-up brawling and heavy damage-dealing. Trapper The Trapper class specializes in locating and slowing the Monster, keeping the Monster away from their teammates while tracking them down with various pets and abilities. Trappers often have a wiry build, as part of the game's visual language. A trapper's arsenal consists of one offensive weapon, one device designed to slow the monster, one tracking tool, and a mobile arena, a massive blue dome which can trap the monster in a certain area to lock them down for a sustained fight. Medic The Medic class specializes in keeping their team alive, healing wounded teammates and occasionally bringing them back from the dead. The Medic's arsenal features one offensive weapon, a secondary healing ability such as Val's medigun or Slim's medic drones, a support ability, (Note: Lazarus' personal cloak is an exception to this) and the healing burst. Support The Support class specializes in supporting the other classes. They each carry a heavy weapon that allows them to rival an Assault for sheer damage, and two support abilities, one of which emulates another class, such as Medic, (i.e, Hank and Sunny's shield projectors) or Trapper, as with Bucket and Cabot's tracking and dust tagging abilities. Hunter Variations Assault * Gallery Hunters.jpg 2K EVOLVE E3 NewHunters2.png 2K EVOLVE E3 NewHunters1.png 2K Evolve StudioTour TeamC Pose.jpg Perks - hunters.png|Hunter Perks Screen-Shot-2015-03-31-at-2_37_47-PM.png Ga1dalU.jpg|Concept art Trivia Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Gameplay Category:Hunters